Multiculturalism
by Narumo
Summary: The numerous stories that take place in a school where children from all around the world meet and live. Gakuen AU, the focus will switch from country to country with each chapter.
1. True Friends

Author's Notes: Lame tittle. I really seem to have developed a Poland/Germany/Poland craving those days~ Aeron, Iain, Sean and Patrick belong to Jackidy, but I have permission to use them. Portugal is mine as are Belgium, Denmark, Iceland and Norway's names.

* * *

True Friends

_I don't really like being with him._

His body was shaking, knuckles white as he gripped the desk but he felt numb, blank eyes fixed on a spot on the wall. He had never expect words to hurt this much, this deeply. He had always been full of laughs, of clumsy energy, always following him around, a comforting presence in his life, even if an annoying one.

_I only stay because I feel sorry for him._

He had grown up with him, his father always telling him to look after the boy, as he had done with the boy's idiot of a father. He had taken the mission seriously, keeping bullies away and making sure he never got in trouble. His life, slowly but surely, had began to centre on Feliciano, his own interests pushed to the side to keep up with him.

_I wish he would spend time with someone else... I bored of being always by his side..._

And what was he suppose to do now? He hardly spoke to anyone beside the brunette and their friend Kiku, a polite, neat boy from Japan. And the idea to make new friends to replace the other was unthinkable, a bitter taste in his month as the brunette had always sworn to be his friend forever. What was the use if the person who knows him best, the person who had always been by his side didn't want him? Why would anyone want to be with Ludwig if he disgusted him so?

_I just want him to go away...

* * *

_

Gilbert scowled as his brother disappeared as soon as the lunch bell sounded, younger male heading toward the direction of the library. While it wasn't any news that his younger brother was a bookworm of the highest calibre, it was strange that he was without his little tag along. And while he didn't really like the dull kid himself, Ludwig and Francis seemed to think the world of him. Then again, his friend wasn't the best judge of character.

So the Prussian male (because he was too awesome to be anything else, of course), decided right there and then to find what was going on with his brother and beat the one who was responsible into pulp. He might even ask Ivan for his pipe for it. But right now he had some snooping around to do, maybe Elizabeta knew something...

The Amazon of a girl usually spent her lunches with the Austrian pansy at the music room, Roderich executing pieces from his home land for her. Gilbert didn't have much patience for that, what was the use of spending hours and hours behind a piano? It was something he had asked his two friends more than once, answers varying from being call an uncultured barbarian to a whack to the head.

As long as they never found he played the C flute...

"Yo! Elizabeta" The concert came to an abrupt end as two disgruntled humans glared at the unconcerned third. "Do you know why Ludwig has been mopping around these last few days?"

"Ludwig?" The brunette's expression grew thoughtful; the female was fond of the male's brother, the three often playing babysitter to him and his friend. "Hum... Haven't noticed anything wrong with him? Are you sure it isn't your imagination?" Because Gilbert much to his own chagrin, could be as fiercely protective as Vash when it came to his brother or friends.

"Nah, idiot wasn't even been paying attention to his Italian pet. He has spent the last few days locked at the library or walking the mutts... Father is concerned too." And for their statue of a father to admit concern was like Gilbert admitting he wasn't the most awesome thing on Earth. "Can you snoop around a bit?"

"Gilbert, maybe it would be best to let him deal with whatever it is himself. If he needs help I'm sure he will ask for it." Roderich intervened; he didn't want the two creating a disaster that he and Ludwig would have to clean. He still had nightmares from the last time Elizabeta and Gilbert tried to 'help' someone. "If you two would just wait a bit..."

"Nah, brother would never ask for it." If nothing else, the Beilschmidt males were proud. "Will you do it then?"

"Give me a few days." Both pretended to not hear Roderich's exasperated groan in the background.

* * *

Ruprecht Beilschmidt was not an expressive man, a fact his Italian 'friend' never ceased to make fun of. Ceridwen, a woman he still didn't quite understand how he ended marrying to, often replied with a solid whack to the head, leaving the Latin man crying about how heartless the female was. But regardless of Casimiro's teasing, the German male was quite adept in figuring out when one of his two sons was feeling upset.

He normally had to deal with his eldest, especially after fights with his Hungarian friend, his son was not the more tactful person of the planet, yes, but the female was hardly without poison of her own. Usually those would be solved by his younger child and Roderich pushing them to apologize to each other and the odd trio would be back to normal. Ludwig, however, gave so little trouble that his parents were at odds how to deal with it when he actually landed on it.

"Let the kids be, Gilbert is meddling enough anyway" The blonde stated firmly at her husband, forest green eyes narrowed as she inspected her child from the window. "If it is anything serious Gilbert will tell us about it... Or Roderich will at least."

Ruprecht nodded, and return to his book, trying unsuccessfully to forget about his concerns.

* * *

Lovino Vargas often wished his family would move back to Italy so that he wouldn't have to deal with the idiots he did. But as the grandsons of the former director of the international foundation responsible of the building of the 'Science City', a complex that gathered the brightest scientist of the whole world, he was stuck until he graduated. But what he hated most was the company his brother insisted on keeping.

His brother was currently laughing with a Yank named Alfred and a Korean boy whose name he didn't know. Both were perverts and had an ego to large for their own well being, even if they did have the skills to back it up. Honestly, Lovino preferred when his twin hanged about with the potato bastard, at least he didn't have to worry about him antagonising the rest of the student body.

But lately the German had taken to keeping to himself and he would never admit it, but Lovino was worried for him, only a little mind you but he had grown up knowing Ludwig, even if his brother hogged all his attention, and he did feel bad for the way his brother manipulated him. At least Antonio knows full well what he thought of him while he followed the Italian around.

"Hey, Lovino, like, I totally need to speak with you." The boy turned surprised as the resident drag queen, a pretty polish boy named Feliks, waved him over. The boy, who normally hanged around with a Lithuanian male was alone today and an unusual frown covered his pretty face. Fucking idiot was beautiful enough to actually be female. "Look, I totally shouldn't tell you but... Just don't tell Feli I was the one who told you okay?"

Lovino frowned but nodded as Feliks guided him to an empty classroom and locked the door behind him. He then hopped over a desk and waited staring pensively at the window while Lovino sat down. "Look, have you, like, noticed how Ludwig has been mopping this week?"

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, he is your friend and all that junk so..." The boy frowned and shook his head, hopping down the desk as he did. "This was a bad idea, like, I'm totally sorry for bothering you."

"...Wait." Lovino had to really force himself to eat his pride before the Pole left the room. "I... I do want to know why he is behaving like that."

"...I thought it didn't have anything to do with you?" The Italian male hissed angrily but Feliks has still staring at him, one hand on the door, the other on his waist. "Lovino"

"Look, yeah, the bastard is my friend okay? We just don't have the habit of actually acknowledging the fact." Green eyes scrutinized him for a bit before a lazy smile covered the other's face.

"That's totally stupid."

"Shut up."

"Soo... Ludwig." Feliks arranged himself back on the desk, frowning as he stared at his hands. "The other day Feli was, like, totally pissed about how he couldn't hang around with some friends because they didn't like Ludwig. You know how he, like, totally likes Ludwig because he does most of his work and all that junk right? I think Ludwig heard us and is totally depressed because he thinks Feli hates him and is only using him and all that crap."

"His fault for being so good damn naive" No Lovino didn't feel bad at all that the potato bastard found out, not at all."Why are you telling me this?"

"Because like even if I hate him he is my friend too" Feliks grinned sheepishly and Lovino couldn't help a grin of his own. Really, why did they care about the idiot? "So can you like, cheer him up? Or talk to Elizabeta?"

"No fucking way, they would kill Feli." Because what Elizabeta knew, Roderich did and Gilbert was sure to find out. "Elizabeta may like my brother but she is practically Ludwig's older sister!"

"Yeah, like, that's totally why I didn't tell her." The Pole sulked then grinned impishly. "Say, why don't we take him out? At least we, like, can annoy him out depression."

"You are nuts" Lovino declared then smirked "Sure, why the hell not?"

* * *

"Brother? Where are you going?" Feliciano Vargas stared at his brother as he picked up his keys and checked himself on a mirror "Lovi?"

"Hum? Just going to meet a few friends Feli" Lovino pretended to not feel his brother suspicious eyes on him as he pocketed his wallet. The younger twin was not only possessive, the reason why he didn't just leave Ludwig in peace, but a leech. Problem being, Lovino normally got to dump him on the German lap and didn't have to explain himself to him.

"Who?"

"You know, Elizabeta, Feliks, the usual."

"Can I go too?"

"Sorry, we are already ten at the van" And Lovino had been careful to make sure it was that way. "Maybe next time"

"Yeah..." The Italian male avoided carefully his brother's eyes as he exited the house, calmly entering the Beilschmidt's home as his brother watched from the living room's window.

"Good Afternoon Lovino." Ceridwen greeted him, humming as she produced some kind of British pie. Really, he found the shit disgusting but the German brothers and their cousins loved them. "Arthur called to say they were waiting for you at three."

"Thank you." Arthur Kirkland, the second youngest kid of Muirgen Kirkland, Gilbert's aunt, had agreed to hold the gathering to cheer Ludwig up. Feliks and his plan to cheer up Ludwig had exploded when Elizabeta heard about it and now not only the Kirkland but the Zwingli's and a few other friends from school had joined in. They would be lucky if Francis and Alfred didn't slip in. "Is Ludwig ready?"

"Gilbert is dragging him out at the moment, why don't you go and help him?" Lovino nodded, already used to the Kirkland's violent ways and climbed the stairs to find Gilbert carrying a protesting Ludwig on his shoulder cheerfully.

"Hey Lovino" Both ignored the German protest. "Can you grab my brother stuff while I start the van? Elizabeta and Roderich should be here any second."

"Sure, Arthur is already waiting for us."

"Hum, should I be worried that Gilbert and Lovino are kidnapping Ludwig with Elizabeta and Roderich's help at that?" Ruprecht sweated as he caught sight of his youngest child being thrown inside the eldest child's vehicle. The sole female of the group had taken hold of his arm and the German male looked resigned to his fate.

"Of course not dear now, go give Gilbert the icebox before he forgets it and could you please deliver this pie to the Vargas?"

"Ceridwen, Casimiro hates your pies."

"I know dear, it's for Feli." Ruprecht decided it was in his best interests to not ask anymore.

* * *

Muirgen Kirkland, undisputed matriarch of the Kirkland family and its branches, grinned wickedly as her sons messed around the kitchen. The twins and Patrick were producing enough food to feed an army, their little cousin Peter making a general annoyance of his self. Her husband had decided to flee the house for the evening, claiming that he was going to visit a few friends.

"Boys, I think that is enough food, surely your friends are going to bring something too."

"But mum I like Aeron's green cake!" Iain complained, Sean decided to kidnap his younger brother while muttering something about how cute he was.

"Sure Pet, but that doesn't mean you can drown yourself in it. Now go open the door for our guest." The Kirkland's lived well out the normal Science City grounds, beside a small pound to the South. It was for this reason that Lovino and Feliks chose their house for the 'Cheer Ludwig up' party; it was harder for Feliciano to follow them there.

"I'll go mother." Arthur said as he watched his hands on the sink and disappeared out the kitchen's door, Patrick following after him like a chick after his mother. Because of the boy's mothering tendencies, most of his younger cousins and brother tended to see him as a sort of mother figure, much to his own chagrin, and Muirgen know he was going to be the next unofficial Kirkland leader. This didn't mean they didn't love to bother the ever loving shit out of him.

"Mom, we are done with this" Aeron declared as he feed Peter a cookie to distract him. "Could you help me put it outside?"

"Sure, just give me a second." Muirgen had to go to the lab later to check on some experiment and she didn't want to appear with a dirty blouse. "Now, where did I leave that apron?"

"Here auntie" Peter grinned, the five year old holding out the garment proudly. "Can I have another cookie?"

"Sure Pet" As long as he burned the energy out by sleep time. "Sean! Help out will you?" The boy, who was like a carbon copy of his father nodded, knowing his mother wouldn't let him out the loop.

"I will help too, aunt Muirgen." Consuelo, a pretty girl from Portugal, and Arthur's best friend from school offered.

"Thank you dear."

"Mother they are here!" Arthur shouted as a rather peeved Ludwig was dragged in by Lovino and Feliks, both grinning wickedly at him, Kiku chuckling behind them. "Aunt Ceridwen sent some food."

"I will help you set things out." Lili offered politely, Adelheid already at work with Consuelo. The Belgian girl had befriended Arthur last year and now the trio had turned inseparable. "Brother said he will help too."

"Aunt Muirgen..."

"Now Ludwig, no long faces! This is a party." And if the kid knew what was good for him he wouldn't protest. "Sean! Didn't I tell you to help out?!"

"Mum Peter was trying to set the curtains on FIRE!"

After they took the matches away from the pyromaniac kid, the party started. No-one was sure who did it, but suddenly some bottles of vodka appeared in the kitchen and things degenerated from there. Sigurðr, a Dane who had appeared at some undetermined point with his brother Berwald, their boyfriends and Hemming's brother Egil, had only added fuel to the fire when they passed the alcohol they had brought.

"So, how do you like the party?" Lovino grinned at the equally wasted Polish male in front of him.

"Oh, I, like, totally love it."

"And you Potato Bastard?"

"He loves it as well!"

Ludwig, blushing furiously as the pole kissed his cheek, Gilbert laughing in the background as Toris seethed, decided to never get depressed around his brother again. Even if he ended with a Polish male in his lap...Especially when he ended with a Polish male in his lap.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hehe~ I love how Gilbert turned out here~


	2. Hidden Intentions

Author's Notes: Like pulling out teeth, this one. Had most of it in my mind but it refused to be written until now (A time when I should be doing a ton of other things, of course!) I own the parent's names and the British sisters' existence. Jackidy beated this one so many thanks to her.

* * *

Hidden Intentions

Casimiro Vargas blinked as his youngest son re-entered the house after answering the doorbell holding one of Ceridwen's pies. The Italian man sighed, by now quite familiar with the woman's habit of punishing him with her food when she felt mildly irritated by his actions. If she had truly been offended she would had at the very least knocked his door down and beat him with a broom or something.

"...I don't remember doing anything to anger her lately." But then again, it could also have been something that he had forgotten to do. At least it wasn't anything truly important or Ruprecht would have warned him... Maybe… _Hopefully_.

"Aunt Wen said it was for me." The teen informed him dejected, staring at the thing as if it was going to jump and attack him. Casimiro couldn't exactly blame him.

"...Oh." Well, now that he thought of it, Feliciano hadn't been spending much time with Ludwig lately. And Lovino had left in the blonde's brother's van. "Want to talk about it?"

His son grumbled, not looking up even when the male relieved him from his burden. At least his secretary would enjoy it when he brought it to the man tomorrow... "I... think Ludwig… heard me complaining to Feliks about him."

"Ah~." And by the way his son was behaving the poor boy must have heard quite the nasty rant. It was a pity that his youngest had inherited his temperament, at least Lovino, blessed he must be, was more like his mother in that sense. Camilla had never any problem with telling people she didn't like off and hated to take advantage of people… Or more like they knew from the start she was doing it. "Have you talked to him?"

"Ludwig has been avoiding me at school..." No surprise there, really, Ruprecht didn't speak to him in weeks after a similar incident during their youth, similar only because Ceridwen didn't bake a pie that time. No, she and her sisters decided to use him as target practice. Xenia was probably still laughing about it. "He always leaves the room when I enter or turns away in hall ways..."

"Hum..." Feliciano pouted childishly and Casimiro held back the urge to sigh. He supposed it was his fault; after his wife death he had spoiled his sons rotten, despite warnings from his friends. Ruprecht was of the opinion it was a wonder that the two turned as well as they did with the way he brought them up. Xenia saw it as a sign of the existence of God. "I think you should speak to him. It's going to be awkward, but it's the only way you two can patch things up."

"But what I'm going to say to him?" The Italian demanded in a rare show of temper, looking like the tomatoes their Spanish friend was so fond of comparing them too. "It's not like Ludwig is going to forgive if I just say sorry! I… I don't know what to do…"

"I think, Feli that that is something you will have to think by yourself."

* * *

"And, like, he has been totally ignoring _me_!" Feliks cried, throwing exasperated hands to the air. Lovino sniggered causing the blond to pout at him, but Feliciano was too depressed to care. Toris, Feliks' best friend, was making a rather odd expression, almost like a mix between a grimace and a smile, and too remained silent as the blond raged. Quite frankly, the Italian hadn't heard a word his friend had said during the last half hour.

Feliciano had been trying for a week to corner Ludwig so he could talk to him, but he was proving to be quite adept in escaping him. It was quickly coming to a point where he would be forced to ask his brother help to trap the blond but he was still to sore about the 'cheer up Ludwig' party to do so. The Italian grumbled, staring vacantly to the floor until he felt someone poking his side.

"Feliks left five minutes ago, you idiot." Lovino informed him when Feliciano looked up, pointing at the empty space behind him. "Come on, we will be late for class if we don't hurry."

Feliciano spent the rest of the day even more distracted than normal, but most of the teachers didn't bother him since he was normally a well behaved student, if a bit dizzy and when the bell rung to signal the end of the school day he disappeared down the hallway, presumably to hunt down Ludwig, leaving his twin behind without a word.

The brunet was about to give up when he saw the German teen heading towards the school exit while reading a thick book, probably the only reason he hadn't noticed him yet. "Lu-Ludwig! Wait!"

The blond jerked and for a moment the Italian feared that he would bolt again, but he didn't move, instead he waited for him. Feliciano shifted uneasily when the other male refused to met his eyes, looking for all the world like he wanted to leave. "Feliciano."

"I… I want… Ludwig, I want to speak with you." The taller teen bit his lower lip, a sight of anxiety that Feliciano recognized from all Beilchmeist males and it did nothing to sooth his own anxiety. "I… please, Ludwig… _please_."

"Very well" Ludwig sighed, finally turned disappointed blue eyes to his companion. The Italian flinched but refused to trow away this chance, knowing there wasn't going to be a second one. "What do you want?"

"I wanted… I wanted to… I wanted to say I'm sorry! I'm so sorry; I didn't want to hurt you!" Feliciano closed his eyes as he began to shout, not wanting to see the other's expression. "I-I! You are my friend! I want to go to places with you! With Kiku! I don't want to be alone!"

"…_I'm not a pet._" It was like a slap to the face, Feliciano reeling back with a wince. "…I thought, I thought I was your friend. But you said it yourself; you don't want me near… You…You said that you felt sorry for me! That you wanted me to go away! Why are here? Why are you following me? Do you need someone to do your job? Do you need stupid, gullible Ludwig to pull you weight for free?"

"No, no, no, no! _Ludwig_!"

"What do you want from me? _WHAT_?"

"I WANT MY FRIEND! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO DO MY WORK, I DON'T CARE IF I CAN'T TAKE MY SUNDAY NAP OR WHATEVER! I JUST WANT MY BESTFRIEND BACK!" The male roared with all his force, gasping as he finished, then continuing in almost a whisper, feeling tears running down his face. "I don't want Ludwig to hate me…"

"Feliciano…"

"LUDWIG!" Alfred F. Jones shouted as he turned the corner, grinning cheerily and giving them a thumb up. "Hey, Arthur needs to talk to you!" And with out giving him a chance to answer, the male dragged the other blond away, leaving Feliciano frozen at the hallway.

"Come on, it's time to go home." The Italian nodded, barely recognizing his brother's voice, rubbing his eyes harshly as the tears continued to fall, long after they had left the school hallway and reached their home.

* * *

"I think you should give it time." The Japanese boy declared while he offered the other some sort of candy. Feliciano stared at him with tear filled eyes and Kiku hoped he wouldn't do anything rash. "You can't push Ludwig. True forgiveness is not something that is easily archived."

The Italian boy nodded, much like a dejected puppy, and continued to pout at the table. It only served to make him uncomfortable, far too used to having Ludwig to comfort the other in his place. Of course, that was not a viable solution at the moment. "Ah, but I'm sure if Feliciano is sincere Ludwig will understand his feelings."

"…Yeah."

"Ah, Feliciano, do you want to try a new game?" The Japanese boy offered, trying to alleviate the mood. "I'm sure you will find it most entertaining!"

"Maybe next time…" If anything, the Italian boy seem more depressed, tears gathering in his eyes despite his valiant effort to hide them. "…Ludwig won't be with us…"

"Ah… Alfred invited us to eat with him after school. Perhaps we should take his invitation up?" But the boy didn't even bother to look at him this time. Kiku wished, not for the first time, that he had taken Arthur's invitation for lunch instead. At least there he wouldn't have to worry about getting hit by the thundercloud gathering over his friend's head.

He knew, of course, that he could have never actually left the boy alone. Friendship was strange like that.

* * *

Lovino watched as his brother mopped for the rest of the week, the Potato Bastard staying as far away as humanly possible. Gilbert, thankfully, had given no signs as to intervene now that the reason behind his brother's depression had become apparent. It was probably due to the fact that the trio didn't know the exact circumstances behind the fell out or Lovino was sure that his brother would had been reduced to a bloody pulp long ago. It was a good thing Feliks hadn't talked to Elizabeta about it, a life saving thing.

"Hey, Lovi, do you think they are going to make up?" Antonio asked him cheerfully, drawing a suspiciously familiar smiling face on his notebook. The Spanish hummed softly before adding a frowning face complete with a curl next to it. "Francis is getting worried too… But Feli refuses to tell him why they are fighting no matter how much he ask him, which is only making him more worried."

"…I don't know if they will ever make up… Probably… Maybe." The Spanish nodded as he stared concerned at the other Italian boy, ignoring the fact that the brunet hadn't told him why the two were arguing either. Lovino yelped when the other tackled him suddenly, sending them both crashing into the ground. "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FREAK SHOW?"

"Don't worry! I won't leave Lovino alone! Ever! Antonio will stay with you!"

"LET GO OF ME YOU WEIRDO! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Such a dirty mouth Lovi~ so un-cute~"

* * *

"I am rather surprised he didn't attempt to murder Vargas for upsetting Ludwig." The Austrian male leaned on the window frame as he watched the German brothers enter the library building, Gilbert teasing his sibling for something or another. Ludwig has steadily been returning to normal the pass few days, much to their relief, and by now was growing tired of his brother and Elizabeta's constant presence. "…I had thought you would aid in his attempt to do so as well."

"Ludwig wouldn't have forgiven us if we had hurt Feli." The Hungarian female replied, joining her companion by the window to spy on the siblings. Their classmates mostly ignored their conversation, far too used to the stuck up Elderstein and his Amazon bodyguard. "Besides, I think Feli is going to find out that he has lost much more than he has realized… It's a pity, really."

"…Please refrain from causing anymore trouble Elizabeta… Both of you if you will." The brunette chuckled as the male stared at her disapprovingly, only succeeding in looking like a particularly stern school teacher scowling a misbehaving student. But this time she had no intention of meddling, it would be useless by this point anyway. "The two of you drew far too much amusement of meddling into the affairs of others…"

"And you are right there with us every time, Roderich!" The Austrian male winced, scoffing as he stared un-amused at the female which only served to make her giggle. He was sure that if their other friend was present he would be in the receiving end of quite the amount of teasing.

"I would greatly appreciate if you don't remind me of the fact."

"You know you love it Rodie."

"And kindly don't call me that. It is bad enough when_ Gilbert_ does it."

* * *

"And he was like, totally surprised! He like, totally didn't realize I was, like, totally _flirting_ with him!" Feliciano yelped when Feliks tackled him, almost sending them both crashing into the ground. The Italian was surprised to note that the Lithuanian male was absent today from the Pole side, but didn't paid it much thought in the face of an upset Polish male pouting at him. "Like, can you believe it?"

"Uh?" Feliks pouted, realizing his friend hadn't heard a word he had said to him for the last half an hour. _Again_. "Sorry Feliks. So, uh, what were you saying?"

"Well, I have like…" The blond trailed of before running towards an unsuspecting Ludwig and Gilbert, the eldest teasing the youngest as he helped him carry a pile of books out the library. "Ludwig!"

Feliciano stared frozen as the blond tackled the other to the ground, kissing him soundly in the lips, ignoring the other's protest or the Prussian's laughter over them. He didn't even feel when his brother grabbed him by the arm, dragging him not too gently to their own classroom. Lovino's words went unregistered as the image stayed burned in his eyes, mind reeling as he tried to make sense of it.

It was cold comfort when the two of them hesitantly resumed their friendship a week later. It would take a while yet for the Italian to realize the exact reason or to understand why he found himself growing closer to Toris in the following months. It was his entire fault anyways.

* * *

Author's Notes: Uh… If anyone noticed something weird about Austria speech is because in my head he only would talk 'normally' with Hungary and Prussia. In the presence of others he acts like a (spoiled) rich kid… Yes, my mind is a weird place.

By the way: Xenia = Ancient Greece if anyone is wondering. She will appear if/when I do a Greece chapter or a parents chapter.


End file.
